


We Found Love In a Hopeless Place

by cinderwing64



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kanera Week 2020, kinda sad but cute i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Kanera Week Day 3!!!Prompt: Love Language/Show of SupportTitle inspired by We Found Love by Calvin Harris and Rihanna
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	We Found Love In a Hopeless Place

Kanan watched as Hera maneuvered the ship through the TIE’s, their kids (not biologically, of course) shooting them down, and then the large sigh of relief from the crew after the ship entered hyperspace. 

Ezra came into the cockpit. “So, we failed the mission.” 

“Yes, Ezra,” Hera said in a tired voice. And she definitely looked tired. Dark bags under her eyes, occasionally stumbling as she walked, her eyes would close on occasion. “We’ll have to tell Commander Sato.” 

“Are you okay, Hera?” Ezra asked. “You look dead on your feet.” 

Hera straightened, but it looked like it took effort. “I’m fine, Ezra. You should go practice your ‘saber techniques.” 

Ezra shrugged. “Sure thing. Kanan, you want to come?” 

Kanan thought about it for a moment. But then he looked at Hera who was slouching in her seat, every time her eyes would droop, they would snap back open. 

“I’ll catch up,” Kanan said, turning back to the boy. “But don't destroy anything.” 

“No promises!” Ezra called as he left the cockpit. 

“Why aren't you training with him?” Hera asked. “He _is_ your student.” 

“Because I have a Twi’lek that needs sleep,” Kanan replied. He stood up out of the co-pilot’s seat and pulled Hera to her feet. “And you are not going to protest.” 

“But I’m not tired!” Hera said, doing the exact thing Kanan told her not to. Protest. 

“Hera,” Kanan said, exasperated. “You’re exhausted. And you need to sleep. You can’t fall asleep in a briefing.” 

Hera jerked her arm out of Kanan’s grasp. “I can take care of myself.” She walked a few steps, but then stumbled and put one hand on the doorframe of the cockpit. 

“On second thought,” Hera started. 

Kanan grinned like the fool he was and picked Hera up bridal style and carried her to her room, getting a weird look from Zeb and a cursed comment from Chopper. 

He set Hera down on her bed and sat behind her, Hera resting her head on her chest. 

“Maybe I am tired,” Hera muttered through a yawn. 

Kanan rubbed her lekku, feeling Hera shiver under the touch. “Is there a reason you haven't been seeping much?” he asked softly. 

“You don't want to know,” Hera murmured. 

“Talk to me,” Kanan said, kissing the top of her head. 

Hera sighed. “Nightmares,” she admitted. “I didn't want to worry anyone.” 

Kanan wrapped an arm across her abdomen, and Hera scooted in closer to him. “That’s definitely something I can help with,” he replied. “And I think you were worrying people more by not sleeping.” 

“But I don't like nightmares,” Hera said, yawning again. 

Yep, she was _really_ sleep-deprived. “What are the nightmares about?” 

“You,” Hera said, her voice barely a whisper. 

“So I’m scary?” Kanan joked. 

Hera punched his arm. “No, you idiot,” she said, getting some of her edge back. Her voice became small again, holding fear no one except Kanan had ever seen. “You dying. And Ezra, Sabine and Zeb.” 

“What about Chopper?” Kanan asked with a smile. 

“He’s a droid,” Hera said. “He can’t die. But he was taken and tried to hurt us.” 

“Doesn’t sound too different from what he normally does,” Kanan muttered. 

“Kanan,” Hera said sternly. “I’m trying to talk to you. Stop being so stupid.” 

“Alright, alright,” Kanan said. He stroked Hera’s lekku again. “How?” 

“The Empire,” Hera replied. “I don't want you all to go to Malachor. What if Vader’s there? And the Inquisitors? Or something worse? What if you all die?” 

“Hera,” Kanan started. “I’m going to be completely honest with you. I don't know what will be on Malachor. I have a feeling Vader will be there, but I will tell you one thing: Ezra and I will come back.” 

“But in what condition?” Hera asked. “I have a bad feeling about it. And I don't want you all getting hurt.” 

“Hera,” Kanan said soothingly. “Look at me.” 

Hera turned her body and looked at Kanan in the eyes. 

Kanan took his hands in hers. “I’m here right now. I will be after Malachor, I will be with you _always_. Nothing can change that. And I love you, and you know that.” 

Hera leaned forward and kissed him and Kanan moved his hands down her body. Force, he loved Hera so much. 

“If you don't come back,” Hera said threateningly. “I will murder you in your grave.” 

Kanan laughed, and he saw Hera’s eyes light up. “Consider me warned. Now, go to sleep.” 

Hera nodded and curled into Kanan’s chest, using her hands as a pillow. 

“Stay safe, love,” Hera said before she drifted into a deep sleep. 

Kanan couldn't help but smile lovingly at the Twi’lek. “I will,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her face and wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
